Star Wars 7, A New Generation
by the strange
Summary: It's just about Han and Leia's children. Their Jedi training and Luke having to tell them why the galaxy is the way it is and who did it. Their grandfather, Darth Vader. You see how they come to terms with it and the future of the Jedi Order.
1. In Two Years

The young boy brushed his hair out of his eyes. It was light brown and had a part somewhere in the middle that always got pushed aside. He was very skinny as he was only twelve years of age and looked just like his father. His younger sister who was ten looked just like her mother, but no matter how hard she tried she could never get her straight brown hair as long as her mother's. They were meditating which is something that few children do at such a young age. Children usually play and run around, but these were no ordinary children. They had the power of the Force and their uncle was going to make sure that they were trained in the Jedi ways. He himself was the most powerful Jedi Knight in the galaxy, but since there were only a few and the others had been wiped out he didn't have a lot of people to compete with.

"We've been doing this for hours", the older boy said, breaking the silence. He got up to get some feeling back into his legs.

The girl open one eye and said disapprovingly, "You know he won't be happy. We're supposed to be meditating.

"Are you", the boy asked, already knowing the answer.

"I got bored with that so I started to daydream", she said, opening both eyes, giving her brother a big grin as she stretched her arms high in the air, but remained seated in case her uncle came back.

"What were you daydreaming about, Halee", her brother asked.

"About what we would be like in the future", she said.

"Were our powers great", he asked, his eyes glinting.

"You know me better than that", she said. "I don't want that. When I daydream it's about love and friendships and peace".

He waved his hand at that and blew it off.

"You sure you don't want to hear what I daydreamed about, Logan", Halee asked hopefully.

"Sure I'll hear it", he said, leaning against the far wall of the room with his arms crossed.

"It's a little fuzzy in some parts and in some we're only a few years older then we are now and in other parts we're in our late teens", she said. "We're on some sandy ground, but it's not a beach. You met someone there. A girl. Uncle Luke is with us. He advises against your rash actions, but you do not listen. We also met a boy there. That's all I remember".

"Sounds more like a vision to me", their uncle said, entering the room.

Logan considered jumping to the ground and pretending he had been meditating all that time, but decided to forget it since Luke already saw him. He stayed leaned against the wall with a worried look on his face. "How is that possible? She's only a child. She doesn't have the sense of the Force to get visions".

"It seems sort of like a vision", Luke said. "She just didn't recognize it for what it was and though she was just daydreaming. Your training is done for this evening and you may use the rest of the day to do what you want".

As the two children ran past him, Luke smiled. They were so young and innocent. They thought he gave them too much training, but in reality he was really holding back. He wanted them to have an understanding of the Force and be able to defend themselves if need be, but he never gave them intense training because he still wanted them to live as kids and be able to enjoy life. He also knew that their mother, his sister, would prefer it that way, but know was the time they knew the truth about the Jedi. They were old enough for it not only with age, but in their mind as well.

Meanwhile Halee and Logan's father and mother were arguing about the piece of junk that Han called a ship. Leia was winning the argument, but Han would blow her off again like he had before and keep the Millennium Falcon.

"It barely runs compared to the new ships they have out", Leia said.

"Well it's a lot better than the new ships they have out", Han snapped.

"How do you figure that"? Leia asked, her hands on her hips.

"It just is", Han said, feeling no need to explain any further or he was unable to.

"Can I interrupt you two"? Luke asked, though it was no question.

"You can, but I'd rather you not", Han said gruffly.

"I would rather that you do interrupt us", Leia said, feeling the need to disagree with everything her husband said at the moment.

"I think that Halee and Logan should know about their grandfather", Luke said simply.

Han pretended that Luke was talking about his own father and said, "I don't much about him. He ran off when I was ten".

"Darth Vader", Luke said, trying not to show his impatience.

"No", Leia said forcefully. "They are too young to learn the truth about such things".

"Age has nothing to do with it", Luke said, know that they would react this way for years to come. "They need to know now".

"Has the force told you that they need to know"? Han asked angrily, dreading the answer.

"I know that they are ready", Luke said simply.

"I will not let you tell them", Leia said. "Jedi, though they are, they are my children and they don't need to know until I think they are ready to handle it".

"And when do you think that will be"? Luke asked, his eyes narrowed in a short of anger and impatience that he tried to control by keeping his voice steady.

"In a few years", Leia reassured him.

Luke simply nodded. "You will not be comfortable with them knowing the truth then either, but that is when they are to be told about their grandfather's history no matter what".

"I suppose I won't like it ten years from now, but it must be done and you can tell them in a few years", Leia admitted. "Could you tell me so I can be with them"? She added.

"Of course", Luke said, understanding that she wanted to see how her children reacted.

"Hold on a second", Han said. "They're my kids too. I don't see why we can't just try and forget the whole thing and put it behind us".

"I thought you'd say something like that", Leia said, a small smile on her face as she walked toward her husband and looked into his eyes, as though that would make him understand. "They need to know. They need to know how the galaxy got like this and why we are still trying to restore democracy on many planets. They need to know who caused the mess and who cleaned it up. Not only that they should know about their family history, no matter how horrible it is".

Han sighed and nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right".

Luke watched this with a satisfied look growing on his face. They understood what needed to be done and said and he could now tell his niece and nephew with less guilt. Though Han and Leia understood that they needed to be told about Darth Vader Luke kept his promise and did not tell Logan and Halee for two years.


	2. The Truth About Things

Luke kept his promise and waited for two years before telling his niece and nephew the truth about their grandfather. In those two years they got older and showed great promise in being a Jedi. To Han's delight Halee had taken to flying and always wanted to be piloting something.

"On your thirteenth birthday you're going to get a ship", Han announced to a jubilant Halee.

Logan couldn't care less about flying and was more interested in the Jedi arts. He and Halee showed the same amount of promise in being a Jedi, but since he wanted to do more his powers were more attuned to the Force. Two years from the day that Luke had originally been planning on telling them he told his sister so she could be with them as she wanted to when he told her that he wanted to tell them about Darth Vader. They summoned Logan and Halee to the Jedi training room. Logan walked in much taller than he had been at twelve and his hair as long and untidy as ever. Halee was turning into a young woman even at the young age of twelve and had started to develop.

"I have asked you here today for a very important meeting", Luke said, discarding his uncle ways and becoming the Master Jedi. "To tell you the truth about the government and the history the galaxy has".

"Why is mom here"? Halee asked politely.

Leia was never with them in Jedi training as she preferred to let her brother be the teacher and so Halee was naturally curious as to why her mother was with them now.

"I have decided to be here for this important meeting for support and to see how you react", Leia answered.

Logan sat up a little straighter, sensing that this was no ordinary meeting.

Luke continued as if there had been no interruption. "As you know, we are still in the process of putting democracy in some planets. It was a mere sixteen years ago when the dictatorship was demolished from the galaxy".

Halee and Logan exchanged secret looks of happiness. They knew that their parents and uncle and several other family friends had done this and they now understood that there was more to the story.

"The people that were leaders of the Empire were Emperor Palpatine and his apprentice Darth Vader. They were both Sith Lords. Darth Vader had once been Anakin Skywalker, a great Jedi, before he was turned to the Dark Side".

Logan and Halee exchanged quizzical looks. Skywalker?

"Who is this Anakin Skywalker"? Logan asked, dreading the answer.

"He is your mother's and my father and I will tell you about his life and how he was turned to the Dark Side", Luke answered. "I looked into his history for many years and I now believe that I have all the pieces to the puzzle. He was discovered by two Jedis on Tatooine at the age of nine, Qui-gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi. Qui-gon wished to train Anakin, but he died fighting a newly spawned sith. Obi-wan killed the sith, Darth Maul, and took his Master's place and trained Anakin. After ten years Anakin saw Senator Padme Amidala again and they fell in love. His mother died and he slaughtered a whole tribe of Sand People and they are in Tatooine. The reason that Anakin went back was because he felt a disturbance in the Force and feared for the safety of his mother is my guess. These were his first murders do to fear and anger and hate. It was the first time he had truly acted on the Dark Side. The Clone Wars began and after three more years a terrible thing and two wonderful things happened. The wonderful things were your mother and I. We were born, but not before our parents were gone from our lives. Anakin had turned to the Dark Side. Out of his love for Padme and the fact that he feared losing the ones we love he felt that he needed to protect Padme and this was one of the reasons that he joined the Dark Side. The other factor was that Chancellor Palpatine was a good friend of Anakin's and unbeknownst to the Jedi he was Darth Sideous. He lured Anakin to the Dark Side saying that he could save the ones that Anakin loved. Chancellor Palpatine became Emperor when the democracy of the Republic became the dictatorship of the Empire. Anakin's former Master, Obi-wan had to fight and kill Anakin. He failed. He left Anakin for dead when he saw his mangled body catch on fire. Ironically the one that Anakin fought so hard to protect died in childbirth. Padme saw no reason to live anymore since her husband had turned to the Dark Side".

"She had us", Leia snorted in contempt. "She could have lived for her children's sake, but no, all she cared about was her stupid husband".

Luke gave a small smile at Leia's interruption. He agreed silently that it was quite annoying that they couldn't even have a mother to remember and he was a little disappointed when she didn't try and live for her children's sake.

"Anakin did live and was encased in a body suit which helped him breath and speak".

Luke was interrupted yet again by Halee. "That's a bit old fashioned isn't it"?

"You must remember that this was back in your grandfather's time, but yes it was old fashioned even back then", Luke answered. "Darth Sidious wanted to control his apprentice and this was the perfect opportunity for it without raising suspicion. The suit took out more and more of Anakin's human qualities and turned him more into a machine. That is also the reason for the name change. Renaming him Darth Vader shed him of his past with the name of Anakin. You may think of Darth Vader as a whole different person than Anakin Skywalker. You know the rest of what happened".

They sat in silence for a time. The first to speak was Logan. "If Anakin had never loved than none of this would have happened. It was his emotions that betrayed him".

"What do you think a good solution would have been to prevent such things from happening"? Luke asked, curious as to what his nephew thought.

"To not have fallen in love with Padme and to not care so much for his mother and to not have been so rash in his actions", Logan said, as calmly as Master Yoda might have said.

Luke looked a surprised at his nephew's answer. It was not the answer of a teenage boy, but of a wise Jedi.

"I disagree", said Halee. "Emotions are a great thing and so is love, but you should never let it take over you. With love there should always be logic".

"It is difficult to control your emotions when you have ones such as love, fear, and hate", Logan said, talking as one who had experienced such emotions. "I would think it would be better to just cast them aside than take the risk".

"Without risk you cannot have true happiness", Halee protested. "It is impossible to through away every single emotion. Even right now everyone in this room is having an emotion. Without emotion we wouldn't be human. I say take the risk and if you are truly worthy of taking such a risk everything will turn out all right for you".

"Perhaps", Logan agreed, inclining his head. "It would be a shame to miss such things that emotions give us. We may attempt logic and reason with our strongest emotions, but I do not know what the consequence would be".

"What do you think, Uncle Luke"? Logan asked.

"I think to have emotions is a good thing, but I don't pretend to know a thing about love myself, as I have never been in love with someone either than loving a family member", Luke said. "Perhaps you should ask your mother if you wish to know what it's like to be in love, though I imagine it is different for each person".

As Luke left the room Logan and Halee turned to their mother with quizzical and hopeful looks on their still immature faces. Leia sighed before telling them what she felt being married to Han.

"For me being in love is talking to him, but even when we disagree we aren't entirely serious with each other and are still in a happy mood. I don't remember a time when I was a hundred percent mad at him, although there have been many times that I've been quite aggravated with him and annoyed".

"What was your first kiss with dad like", Halee asked hopefully, while her brother made gagging noises.

"Nothing special. It was just a normal kiss", Leia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

When Halee shook her head in disbelief Leia said. "I'd be too embarrassed for you to know". Leia left it at that and Halee didn't press her any further.

The next day Luke called Halee and Logan in for another Jedi meeting.

"We're going to Tatooine", Luke announced.

"The place where you and grandfather grew up"? Halee asked, although she already knew that it was.

Before Luke could answer Halee's redundant question Logan asked. "Why"?

"As you know Tatooine is still not apart of the Republic. I am going there for negations with the Hutts and to show you the history of Tatooine so you know the place where your ancestors lived".

"When are we leaving"? Logan asked, eager to go even though he hid it from his face.

"Now", said Luke simply.


	3. Another Slave Found

"Be careful with Her", Han shouted as his children and his brother-in-law boarded the Millennium Falcon.

"Of course, Dad", Halee shouted, with a grin on her face.

"You're not piloting", Luke said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Luke, I trust her with it. After all I'm the one that taught her to fly", Han said confidently.

"That's why she can't fly it", Luke said, grinning at his jest toward Captain Solo.

"Goodbye", Leia said, as she saw her children and brother disappear as the ramp came up.

"Goodbye", they all replied before turning to the cockpit and taking off to Tatooine.

As Luke was at the controls he switched it to autopilot and started training his niece and nephew. He put the ball that he had trained against so many years ago. They both blocked the laser bolts almost perfectly. They had really gotten good with their lightsabers. Halee got hit twice when she wasn't paying attention, but Logan didn't get hit once. He didn't even look as if he was phased as he neatly swung his lightsaber to and fro as he got bored and started doing tricks. Halee looked more determined and looked as if she was working a little harder than her brother. Luke witnessed this and knew that they both could've been at the same levels, but Halee didn't show the same dedication. It was fine since she would still be able to fend off most threats. Luke didn't mind and so he said nothing and watched as she learned from her mistakes and started handling her lightsaber more like her brother. After an hour of training they were done for the day and sat and talked before they had dinner.

"Why isn't Mom and Dad coming?" Halee asked.

"She is a great Jedi. It would've been a good idea for her to come along", Logan agreed.

"Do you forget?" Luke asked. "It's going to be your parent's anniversary in a few days and they are going away to Naboo."

"That should be romantic", Halee said dreamily.

Logan shook his head. "Do you know our parents?" He demanded. "They are not romantic."

Halee shrugged her shoulders. "That's true. It just sounds romantic."

They were on the ship for three days and finally got to Tatooine.

"Where will we be staying?" Logan asked.

Luke chuckled and scratched his head. "Don't be cross with me. I know how you are. We're staying in a rather shady place right near the cantina."

Logan blew air angrily through his nostrils. He felt that they could stay at a better place than that, but he decided that they probably didn't have a lot of options. Luke led them to the inn and the owner looked like a real shady character. He was dark and had a full beard and his eyes kept darting to each of the three standing before him. The owner gave Luke the key and grunted when told thank you.

"Do you know where we could buy supplies?" Luke asked politely.

The owner only grunted in reply. Luke sighed and was going to persuade the man, but found there was no need to when a boy and girl came out of one of the three rooms

"I can point you in the direction of a supply shop near here", the boy said, leading them about a hundred paces from the cantina.

"Thank you", Luke said graciously and gave a slight bow.

The boy laughed as he walked toward the cantina apparently forgetting about his girlfriend waiting for him at the motel.

"I've never gotten a reaction for helping someone like that before."

When they went inside the supply shop they found that it had a lot more than just food and clothing. There were ship parts and other small tools to help the average man. There was farm equipment and a few droids and one thing that caught Halee's eye, a ship. It was the newest model and it went faster than any ship had ever gone into hyperspace. It only took ten seconds to get prepared to go to hyperspace too. Halee's eyes glinted and she grinned so wide that it looked like her face was about to be split apart.

"Don't even think about it", Logan warned, knowing exactly what was going on in his sister's mind.

Not too long ago she had learned how to hotwire ships. Leia and Han had gotten into a big fight about it even after he denied showing her how to hotwire ships. Han hadn't taught her because he wanted her to grow up not being a criminal because she could be so much more. Halee had just been fiddling with a ship she saw and it started up. She only hotwired ships when she was in extreme danger, which so far was never, or when a neighbor had done something bad. She would take their ship for a day and they would get all worried and when they went to bed she would return it. She got in trouble every time, but continued because although everyone else was hard on her her father wasn't and once she caught him give her a wink and a knowing smile. She smiled back and promised not to "borrow" ships so much, but she was always fighting back the urge when she saw a really nice looking ship, especially when they were new models that she hadn't piloted yet.

"May I help you fine customers?" A tall man with a pot belly asked in a gruff voice that squeaked as he tried to sound polite.

"We're just looking", Luke said calmly and walked around the store looking for things that they might need.

"I have a lot of new items in stock", the owner said proudly.

He walked around the store waving his arms at the supplies and saying what they were. Luke pretended to listen while Logan and Halee daydreamed and tried not to seem to rude as they stifled yawns. Upon hearing his niece and nephew yawn Luke took the opportunity to get out of the store.

"It looks as it they're tired. I can understand why. We've traveled so far. It would be best if we went back to the motel and looked at what you have some other time."

"Wait, wait, wait", the man said earnestly. "I have one more thing to show you. She's been with me for a while and I think it's time to pass her onto another person who could use the help."

He roughly lifted a girl that was in a kneeling position putting small ship bolts away.

"A very low price for her."

"We're not interested", Luke said quietly.

"Come on. I haven't even told you how much she costs yet."

"So she's your slave?" Logan said, his eyebrows furrowed and he was doing his best not to raise his voice.

The man laughed a laugh that sounded as if phlegm was caught in his throat.

"Of course, but obviously not a good one. Why do you think I want to get rid of her? She costs more than she is worth to keep around. She's so lazy", he threw her ungraciously to the ground and gave her a savage kick which she only just managed to dodge.

This threw him into a rage and he picked her up and began to throttle her. Luke stepped forward to stop this, but he was too late, Logan already had his lightsaber at the man's throat.

"Let her go", he said icily.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind", Luke called out, but his nephew ignored him.

The man dropped as lightly as humanly possible and put his hands behind his back.

"I want your hands where I can see them", Logan said threateningly.

The man slowly put his hands forward and in one quick motion grabbed a gun out of his side holster and fired one shot. Logan gasped in pain as the blaster hit his hand that was holding his lightsaber. He winced and jerked his hand away, but did not drop his weapon. The man fired several more shots which Luke and Halee blocked with their lightsabers that they had ignited as soon as the man's gun was revealed. Logan strode forward and using the force lifted the man up and slammed him back down to the ground. He hit with a sickening thud and blood came from his nose. It appeared to be broken. That did not satisfy Logan as shoved his lightsaber by the man's neck.

"One move and your head's gone", Logan hissed.

"Logan, stop. This isn't the way", Luke said.

"It is mine. He tried to hurt her and he will pay for hurting this innocent girl and making her a slave."

"I didn't make the girl a slave", the man spluttered. "She was already one. I just bought her."

"You could have set her free", Halee pointed out.

"What use would that have done me?"

"Well you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

He was about to reply scathingly when Logan swiftly moved the saber lightly across his neck. He gave a yell and toppled to the floor and touched his sore where a deep scar was.

"You're lucky you even have a head", Logan said. "Now give us the girl or next time I won't miss."

The man only nodded his head vigorously, pointing to her and waving at her to go away or a gesture similar to that. Logan helped the girl from the floor, but she looked more scared of him then she had been of her Master. She backed away and refused to be led away until Luke came and helped her to her feet and led her to the motel.


	4. Something found out while gambling

"Where is she going to stay?" Logan asked, concern in voice that he didn't bother to hide.

"With us", Luke said. "She can stay with us at the motel. We have enough money." "For now", he added under his breath.

They walked into their room and received a nasty surprise. There was only one moth-eaten bed in the cramped room.

"This sucks", Halee said, summing up the situation in two words.

"Perhaps we should give this girl the bed", Logan suggested, gesturing to the recent slave. "She has been through a lot and I'm sure she would appreciate and deserve the bed more than any of us."

"No, I couldn't do that", the girl said, speaking for the first time. "Not to my rescuers. You've already given me my freedom. I couldn't trouble you more. I should go."

"No. It won't be any trouble at all", Logan said. "We are more than happy to have you stay with us. There is no need for you to leave."

"Yeah", Halee agreed. "And you should also know that Logan speaks for all of us."

Logan gave his younger sister a dirty look, which she ignored.

"You are quite welcome to stay", Luke said, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl, who was shooting looks at the door as if someone would come bursting in the door.

"Thank you", she said gratefully. "I won't burden you with my presence for long", she said assuredly.

"Since you're going to be here for a while I think we should know your name", Logan said, trying to get to know the scared girl.

The girl relaxed a little bit to utter softly the name, "Emma."

Logan looked at her for a moment. "That's a beautiful name."

"It is", Halee agreed, breaking her brother from his trance.

Luke cleared his throat as indiscreetly as you can imagine. Logan and Halee looked up to see what their uncle wanted.

"We came here view the history of your grandfather and I was planning to do that as soon as we got here, but now I think it would be best if we did it when Emma is rested up from her ordeal so she can come along too", Luke said.

Logan nodded and turned back to Emma, as if to say something to her, but he opened his mouth and shut it again.

"Oh, no", Emma said. "I should really go. You came here for an important reason it sounds like and it probably is important since you're jedis. Wow, I never thought I'd live to see real jedis. But that's beside the point. I shouldn't stay with you if you came here for an important purpose. I'm holding you up."

"We're in no hurry", Luke assured her.

Emma still look concerned, but she didn't protest further.

"Halee, why don't you stay with Emma while Logan and I check this area out and see the best way to get to where Anakin lived in Tatooine", Luke suggested, as he put on poncho.

"Alright then", Halee called after her uncle and brother, but they were already gone. Halee sighed and turned to Emma. "So what do you feel like doing?"

"Well it looks like you feel like exploring this place instead of babysitting me", Emma replied.

Halee shot a wistful look at the door. "No, that's all right. I don't mind staying here with you."

"I'm sorry", Emma said, and she really looked sorry.

Halee laughed. "There's no need to be sorry. There will be other adventures."

Emma nodded, but did not look any different from when she was sorry. Her face held a lot of sorrow, but Halee realized that it was probably from the pain of her life and she wasn't that sorrowful about Halee not being able to explore Tatooine.

Meanwhile Luke and Logan went into the cantina to see what they could find out.

"They don't care about me being underage?" Logan asked in awe.

"You should remember that this planet still has been put under Republic control", Luke said lowly so no one would hear and try and kill them.

It looked like they had killing looks already. Their clothes stated that they were obviously not from around here.

Luke approached the bartender and asked him where he could find Anakin Skywalker's old house. The bartender grunted and continued to wipe a glass with his dirty towel.

"It seems like all they know how to do is grunt", Logan observed.

Luke quieted his nephew with a severe look.

"Yeah, I know where it is", the bartender said. "I expect everybody does", he added, as if suggesting that they go and bother someone else.

Luke ignored his suggestion and continued to talk to the bartender. Logan wandered around the cantina and sat down in the middle of a card game.

"Hey, boy", said a gruff looking man. "Is there a reason you want to die?"

Logan looked at the man, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, leave the boy alone", said a man, who only looked a few years older than Logan. He recognized him as the boy that was at the motel. "If he has money he can join in the game."

"I only have one coin", Logan said.

"Then you better only plan to play one time", the gruff man said.

Logan said nothing as he sat down. There were four other people at the table. The boy, the gruff looking man, an alien, and a man that looked in his thirties. Logan used his force powers to see what the people at the table were going to play. He promptly won. Logan continued to win for three more rounds. They started talking to him and he had won their respect. He found out who the gangsters were around that area and what was going on. Logan won two more times before something unexpected happened. He knew what the boy was going to play, but he played something different and won. He won until Logan lost all of his money.

"It seems that I am not able to stay here any longer since I have run out of money", Logan said, taking his leave.

The men nodded, saying goodbye. Logan and the boy exchanged looks as they looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"There is something very strange going on", Logan whispered to Luke, as he approached the bar.

"Tell me on the way", Luke said, as he began to leave the cantina.

"Way to where?" Logan asked.

"Well, we're going to the motel", Luke said. "Tomorrow you and Halee are going to learn more about your grandfather."

"Okay, but I think we should stay here for a little while longer", Logan said. "There is a boy here that seems to have a will of the Force. He beat me in poker and I was using the Force to see what everyone was going to play."

"Why were you playing poker?" Luke asked.

"To see what is going on around this planet and we need to help a lot of people", Logan said.

"The Republic is working on that, but right now our objective is for you and Halee to learn more about the history of Anakin Skywalker", Luke said. "Now who is this boy that seemed to have a will of the Force because I can sense it too."

"The boy that showed us where the supply shop was. The one at the motel", Logan said.

"It looks like he's got another reservation", Luke said, gesturing to the boy, who was now dragging a different girl out of the cantina.

"Should we follow him?" Logan asked.

"I think that would be wise", Luke said. "The Jedi were supposed to be extinct. We're supposed to be the only ones left. It would be amazing if he's will of the Force is strong enough to train him to become a Jedi."

"Wait", Logan said. "This is a good thing? This boy that uses the Force to gamble and be with as many women as he can? You are considering training him as a Jedi?"

"Weren't you gambling too?" Luke asked, an eyebrow raising.

"To gain some people's trust and find out information about this planet", Logan said, trying not to raise his voice in frustration. "If I had just gone around asking people I was sure to have them trying to kill me for being a stranger and being nosy."

"I know you weren't doing it for greed", Luke said. "Don't take what I said like that. I'm just pointing out that he might be using the Force to gamble because that's all that he can do for food."

"And the women?"

"I guess he has needs", Luke said. Luke mused over this for a moment. "Do you think that's his second-job?"

"That didn't even occur to me", Logan said.

"Shall we go and see if we can persuade him into testing him to see how much of the Force flows through him?" Luke asked, letting Logan lead the way to the motel to follow the boy.

Logan only had determination on his face as he approached the door to the motel and pushed it open, following the boy that would change their futures.


	5. Something Truly Amazing

"Yes?" The boy asked cheerfully, opening the door of his motel room.

"We would like to ask you some questions", Luke said.

The boy stared evenly at Logan and seemed to know what these questions were going to be about. He only nodded in reply, as he gave his new friend a good-bye kiss. He went with them without a word.

"I think we should do this behind closed doors", Luke said, gesturing for the boy to step into their motel room.

The boy looked at the open door for a moment before bolting without warning. Logan was after him in a second. After a chase down the lobby Logan tackled him as he was at the doorway.

"So much for being indiscreet", Luke muttered, as he stepped down the stairs, thinking about the events that had happened that day.

"Would you just come upstairs?" Logan said, through gritted teeth, as he wrestled with the boy.

He finally dragged the boy up the stairs and threw him into their motel door. Luke glanced at the manager who was just looking through the latest playboy tech as if this sort of thing was normal for his motel. Then again, it probably was normal.

Emma looked startled at the teenage boy who had suddenly been thrown into the room and was lying sprawled on the moth-eaten carpet.

"Um, can I help you with something?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah", the boy said, still faced down. "You can get your friends to leave me in peace", he said this last part with his turning up and his voice growing louder and louder.

"Well I have nothing to do with this", she said quietly. "I can't do anything for you."

"You should consider that before you offer a fellow help", he said, a little edge in his voice.

"I'm sorry", Emma said meekly.

"Not you fault, babe", he said. "Anyone got a smoke around here?" The boy said, looking around, now sitting up.

"No", Logan said fiercely, a little upset that this punk had the nerve to call Emma "babe".

Luke stepped in the door right after Logan and quickly shut the door behind them, as if that would help shut out the chaos.

"What is going on here?" Halee asked, as soon as her uncle stepped into the room.

"That's what I'd like to know", the teenage boy said, still sitting on the floor.

He received a glare from Halee and Logan after he spoke.

"What?" He said, in a tone that suggested that he had done nothing wrong.

"Why did you run from us?" Logan said calmly, wondering why the boy had suddenly bolted when he saw them.

"I thought that you might be one of Bubby's boys", the teenage boy said, folding his arms across his chest and scooting back to the wall and leaning against it.

"Bubby's boys?" Luke asked. "Who's Bubby?"

"Just some guy that I got into a bit of gambling trouble with last week", the boy said, in a tone that said "as if you didn't already know".

"What's your name?" Logan asked.

"I don't really see how that's your business", the boy said, a smirk spreading on his face.

Logan aggressively advanced toward the boy until his uncle held out his hand across Logan's chest. This caused the boy's smirk to grow wider, seeing how Logan backed down after Luke stopped him.

"We aren't here to harm you and we aren't working for this so-called- Bubby", Luke said, kneeling down to be at the teenager's eye-level. "We just need to ask you a few questions to see if you have certain abilities. It is very important that we know some things about you."

"Why?"

"Because if you have certain abilities we might be able to teach you", Luke replied.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "So you plan to ship me off to some special school or academy to teach me lame discipline crap and then send me to the Republican military or something?"

"Those are not our intentions", Luke said, shaking his head.

"How did you know that we were from the Republic?" Halee piped in.

"I think everyone that's seen you knows your from the Republic, sweetheart", the boy said, causing Logan to glare at him even more than he already was. "It's written all over your faces and the way you guys are dressed."

"Perhaps we should get some new clothes", Halee said to Luke, after inspecting the clothes that she was wearing and glancing at the Tatooine boy looking at her.

Luke slowly nodded, thinking about the real problem at hand.

"I'm not sure how to say this", he began. "Maybe I should just get right to the point", he said, before stopping and nodding some more. After a few moments of nodding he asked, "Are you able to sense some things before they happen and do you seem to have more abilities than other people."

"Well I always have been better than other people at . . . " the boy thought for a moment. "...everything. Huh, well whatda know"?

Logan snorted and shook his head. "Full of himself", he muttered.

"Didju say something pretty boy?" The teenage boy asked.

"I think you heard me", Logan said smartly.

"What's your name", Luke asked kindly, cutting off the potential fight.

"Blaine", the boy answered unexpectedly.

"Do you want to learn more about your abilities?" Luke asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Yes", he said simply, nodding slowly.

"We believe that you have the ability to harness the Force", Luke said, speaking quickly. "We teach you more about the Force and what it means and how you can use it.

"Sounds cool", Blaine said, a genuine grin breaking on his face.

"Do you want to learn how to become a Jedi?" Luke asked, while Logan gasped in astonishment, that Luke would even offer teaching Blaine to become a Jedi. "You will have to come with us and learn how to follow directions and be a good student."

"How much direction would I have to follow?" Blaine asked. "I still want my freedom."

"You'll have your freedom", Luke assured him. "And if you come with us to learn you can get off this God forsaken planet and live in the Republic."

"Not God forsaken", Blaine corrected him. "A Republic-forsaken planet."

Luke considered if he was right and then nodded in agreement.

"We're coming to help the outer rim planets and have been trying for years. It's been tough."

"They been doing more than what the Republic's done in the past", Blaine offered. "About that whole Jedi thing I want to ask you a question."

"What's the question?" Luke asked.

"Is that what you guys really are? Jedis? Jedi Masters?"

"I am", Luke answered. "This two are Jedis in training", he said, gesturing to Halee and Logan. "And she was a slave that we freed here", he said, nodding towards Emma.

"Don't do too many good deeds around here or you'll have half the planet after your heads", Blaine joked. "Speaking of this planet learning to be a Jedi would be a great excuse to leave this Republic-forsaken place. I'll do it. I'll learn how to become a Jedi", he said this last sentence with great gusto and eagerly grabbed Luke's hand to seal the deal.

Luke was just as eager as Blaine. It was amazing that they had found someone with Jedi abilities when the Skywalkers were supposed to be last of the Jedi. He could check to see if Blaine was of any way connected to the Skywalkers when they got back to the Republic. If Blaine wasn't than Luke had found something truly amazing.


	6. Judgements of Character

"Uuuhg, I hate this", Halee groaned, trying to shield her eyes, as she stumbled across the never-ending hills of sand.

"It's not so bad", Blaine said, looking back at her struggling and breaking into a grin.

Halee shot him one of her darkest glares. These looks usually sent her own father and brother scrambling for cover, but the cocky boy just kept grinning. Luke ignored those two and continued talking to Logan.

"We aren't going to be in Tatooine very long since we have picked up some new travelers", Luke said, with a sigh.

"Good, I hate this planet", Logan said fervently. "I don't know how people can stand it."

"It's not that hard", Luke said, a little defensively.

He laughed at the concerned look that crossed his nephew's face, when Logan realized he had just talked about Luke's home planet.

"Relax", Luke said, a smile staying on his face. "I hated it too."

"And you had to live here", Logan said sympathetically.

"Now I don't understand why you can't be that understanding for the people that still live here", Luke said.

"I'm understanding", Logan said, getting his emotional guard up.

"To one native that I'm aware of", Luke said, gesturing to Emma, walking through the sand as if she was walking on a sidewalk.

"There's more that I'm understanding of", Logan said. "There's only one person who I'll make an exception for. That thing."

He said "that thing" and pointed to Blaine, who was dancing around Halee in circles, still grinning like an idiot.

"Well just try to get along with him until we get off the ship", Luke said.

"Too long", was all that Logan growled, giving one last glare towards Blaine's skipping form.

After half of an hour of walking Logan decided to break the silence. He just couldn't take it anymore. The more giddy and happy Blaine became the grumpier Logan became.

"What is wrong with him?" Logan asked. "Doesn't he know how to keep his composure?"

Luke smiled at his nephew. "He's a teenager trying to blow off steam. He hasn't been taught in the Jedi ways yet. This is how he is."

"Is it bad?" Logan asked wide-eyed, looking like a boy again.

"No", Luke said simply. "It's just not our way."

Logan nodded as if he understood. "Jedis don't change our ways do we?"

Luke looked at his nephew in concern. "Not that I'm aware of. Why? Do you want change?"

"I don't know yet", Logan said, looking melancholy at Blaine and his happiness.

Luke didn't reply and hoped that Logan wouldn't abandon the Jedi arts for something that looked better and easier. He knew that his nephew could be a talented jedi and that he could be a great asset to the Republic as they tried to restore democracy within the galaxy. After another fifteen minutes of walking in the boiling sun they reached Luke's old home.

"This is where I've lived most of my life", Luke said, gesturing to the ruins of what used to be his home. "I grew up here and, thinking back, I don't think I appreciated it enough."

"How much more do you need to appreciate it?" Blaine asked, looking at the rubble around them.

"I should've been more understanding to my uncle", Luke replied. "The last time we saw each other we were on bad terms. Looking back, I wouldn't have said some of the things that I said, but there's no use in dwelling in the past."

"That's what you say with your lips", Blaine said. "But your eyes say differently."

"That's why people speak with their lips and not their eyes", Luke said. "So listen to what I say and don't observe how I look."

Halee and Logan looked at their uncle in concern. He didn't usually show emotion this strongly. He was now looking sad and a little angry too.

"This is where I grew up", Luke continued. "I didn't realize how lucky I was to be with my Aunt and Uncle until I saw other parts of Tatooine and saw how this planet really was."

"Yeah, Tatooine is a real crap hole isn't it?" Blaine said.

"Could you just shut up for two seconds and let him talk?" Logan yelled.

Blaine just gave another of his priceless smirks.

Luke then began to tell the history of Tatooine and how the Republic planned to help the planet. He told them about Anakin and how he was a slave in Tatooine.

"Like Emma?" Logan asked, his expression growing dark.

Luke only nodded.

"That's the first thing they should outlaw on this pathetic dust ball", Logan said with vigor.

Blaine's smile faltered a little.

"You were a slave?" He asked Emma.

Emma just nodded, with her bottom lip quivering. Blaine coughed nervously and avoided her gaze.

"You were a slave trader", Halee exclaimed.

"What?" Blaine said in shock. "How dare you suggest that?"

"Because it's written all over your face", Logan said calmly, advancing towards Blaine.

"Well I had to", Blaine sputtered. "I never sold her so there's no problem."

"It's not about just ruining a single person's life", Luke said. "You should be sad for all slaves, even those you don't know. You ruined people's lives. How do you feel about that? Even if you never got to know them."

"I don't care", Blaine said with a shrug of his shoulders. "That's why I'm so ashamed. I know what I'm doing is morally wrong and I am very much opposed to it, but I get so desperate that my values don't matter anymore and I don't care as I sell this people for food and drink and gambling money. I am just ashamed that I don't care."

"Then you do care", Luke said. "You do care and you're sad that you're doing this. I bet if you got to know some of those people you wouldn't be able to sell them. That's why you're always pretending and not showing your true feelings. You put up a wall and block people out and you try to be false. That's your defense, but you don't need it anymore. You don't need to just be out for yourself to survive."

Blaine was still looking ashamed and depressed. He just looked at his shadow in the sand. Luke put his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"I bet if you were dying out here in this wasteland and had been out here for days on end. Your throat was parched and your belly was shrunken and someone told you they would give you food, shelter, and water to last you for ages if you would just give them Emma you would say "no deal", Luke said, a smile on his face.

"I'm not so sure about that", Blaine said grimly. "I don't know how confident you are about judging character, but I think you got me pegged wrong."

"I disagree", Luke said, clapping Blaine on the back. "I think it's time to go back to the ship and go home", Luke said, turning back to the rest of the group.

"Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss", Halee said, her face positively glowing at this news.

Logan studied Blaine and decided that Blaine wasn't as shallow as he first thought. By the time they got back to the motel it was nearly nightfall.

"It's a good thing we got back just in time", Blaine said, speaking for the first the time since they began the journey back. "We could have ran into some sand people."

"I'm sure you could've handled it", Logan said encouragingly.

Blaine looked confused that Logan was saying something to him that was negative.

"Yeah, I have no fighting skills", He replied, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Ooooh, good", Logan said excitedly. "When we get back I might be able to teach you some basic moves with a lightsaber if it turns out that you are going to train to be a jedi."

Blaine nodded his head slowly, a confused look still plastered on his face. "Riiiight."


End file.
